Needed In New Places
by lanthir1
Summary: After the battle of Camlann, Amir, son of King Arthur and Guinivere, has been sent by Myrddin to Middle Earth to complete a quest. ON HIATUS
1. Where am I going?

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or anything to do with Tolkein. Myrddin, Arthur, Guinivere, Lancelot, and Mordred belong to the legends of Arthur that goes way back in time.  
  
A/N: Myrddin is also known as Merlin. I just prefer to use the original Welsh name. Amir is the son of Arthur and Guinivere. I did as much research as I could on him. But very little is known about him. So I'm using him for my story. And, yes, I'm going to drop Amir in middle earth. Amir is going to be immortal like the elves, because after all, Arthur is only sleeping according to legend. The Once and Future King lives on!  
  
Prince Amir, son of King Arthur and Queen Guinivere, stood on the fields of Camlann where the last battle of Mordred's rebellion had taken place. He stared as the watched the fairy queens took his father to Avalon to be healed. The rebellion had ended in the death of Mordred and many of his father's knights. The past two years had been brutal to Arthur and his kingdom. First had been the rebellion of Lancelot because of his mother's infidelity with the knight, and then came Mordred who had tried to claim the throne as his own in the absence of Arthur. Meanwhile, Amir had been under the protection of Myrddin to keep the bloodline of Arthur Pendragon intact. It had been said that Amir had been killed by his father and buried. But that was simply the cover story to make sure Amir stayed safe. The kingdom of the Britons was in ruins.  
  
"Amir, come child. You must leave. You are needed in other places now." Myrddin said sadly. Amir could feel the reassuring arm tighten around his shoulders that told him something strange was about to happen and yet everything would be okay.  
  
"Myrddin, where are we going? What quest am I being sent on? I've never been knighted. I don't know what to do. I'm too young to do anything big." He protested.  
  
"It's not a matter of where we are going. It's where you are going. And you don't need to be knighted to accomplish your quest. I think that though you are only 13, you will do well. Now, we must get you ready."  
  
"But Myrddin!" Amir shouted. He really didn't want to do anything that Myrddin was suggesting silently.  
  
"No buts young man. I mean for you to take this sword. It is called Caladbolg. And take Sir Gawain's horse, Gringolet, I'm sure he would trust you to care for him. Mind your manners and respect all the creatures and new peoples that you find. Stand proud Prince Amir, because you are the son of the High King Arthur but don't brag about it child. Now, just close your eyes and you will find yourself in a new land full of its own perils and happiness." And with that Myrddin disappeared and Amir closed his eyes.  
  
When Amir opened his eyes he found himself in a dark and dreary forest. It was more depressing than Camlann. The scene around him showed great, tall trees and lots of shrubbery that reminded him of the deep mountains of Scotland. His father had taken him there on one of the many quests in search of the Grail. Arthur was now in Avalon being healed, it made him feel all the more alone with his parents gone and Myrddin was not there to comfort him. He was a 13 year-old boy who was left in a forest alone without any way of knowing which way to go. Amir was lost and alone.  
  
"Who are you and why have you entered Mirkwood?" An unknown voice shouted from the treetops.  
  
"If you want the truth then I will speak it. What say you?" Amir responded.  
  
"Speak your truth and the I will decide whether or not to shoot you boy." The voice spoke again.  
  
"My name is Amir. I am the son of Arthur, King of the Britons. Myrddin, my father's chief advisor, sent me here. He is a wizard. I don't know why I was sent. But he said I was needed here for some reason that he did not say."  
  
"I've never heard of Arthur or the Britons. And I have never heard of Myrddin. Is he an Istari?"  
  
"No. I don't know what and Istari is." Amir shouted up into the trees to the voice.  
  
"You don't know about the Istari? Amir, you are a mystery to me. Come Prince, if that is what you are. I shall take you to King Thranduil. He can settle this matter. And my name is Lomien." The voice spoke.  
  
Amir fell backwards startling Gringolet when the elf jumped in front of him from the trees. Gringolet reared up at the elf who spoke only a few words that calmed him. Lomien mounted the horse calmly and swooped Amir up and placed him in front. The blonde elf wasted no time getting to the king's cave. After the elf dismounted he grabbed Amir by the arm and had Gringolet taken to the stables while the poor boy was taken to see Thranduil.  
  
"Look at me boy. You will not talk until the King asks you to. Wait calmly until you are called. He is in a very important meeting right now and you will have to wait to see him. Sit here. I'm sure he will speak with you shortly." Lomien whispered in his ear and left him with a guard to make sure he didn't run away.  
  
The guard did nothing but stare at him stiffly and made sure he didn't go anywhere. Amir pressed his ear against the wall and tried to listen to the conversation. He started picking up some words and was able lightly understand something about the meeting the king was having. It was something about Mordor, an evil lord, and a ring.  
  
'Mordor. It reminds me of Mordred. They both seem evil. Mordred was evil. My father had a ring that he wore on his left hand that made him the true king of the Britons. But their ring is bad. That's odd. Did Myrddin send me here to help them?' he thought.  
  
Amir had been so busy thinking that he never noticed that King Thranduil was standing in front of him until the king cleared his throat and started to speak.  
  
"Well Prince Amir, did you want to speak with me or not. Maybe I should give you more to think on that."  
  
"Sorry sir. I should have paid more attention. My father would have scolded me if he were here. Um, I guess we should talk somewhere." Amir said shyly.  
  
"Come in here. Lomien tells me that you were sent here by someone named Myrddin and you don't know why."  
  
"That's right sir. He said I was needed in other places. I guess that would be here. Myrddin doesn't send people to place for nothing. There is always a reason. He just doesn't always tell you why."  
  
"He seems to be a mystery. But can you tell me what happened just before he sent you to Mirkwood?" Thranduil asked.  
  
"There had been a battle at Camlann. It was the end of Mordred's rebellion towards my father. Mordred died and my father was badly injured. He was taken to Avalon to heal. Myrddin showed me the battlefield and told me not to worry and then he sent me here." Amir replied.  
  
"Who is Mordred?"  
  
"He's my cousin. My father's sister's son."  
  
A/N: If you read the earliest of legends, Mordred wasn't Arthur's son. He was simply his evil nephew who tried to take over. I'm trying to put a new twist on things. I've been researching a lot of Arthur stuff to write this story. So please bear with me.  
  
"Mordred rebelled against your father and he died. Your father was injured and then Myrddin sent you here. Is that right?"  
  
"Yes. That's about it."  
  
"You have quite a story little prince. I am sending a party of riders to Imladris. I think you should go with them. Mithrandir and Elrond will probably be able to give you better counsel than I can. My son, Legolas, will be with among the party so you won't be the only royalty going. For now, I think that you should be sent to your chambers and given food to eat. You leave in morning Amir. I will be sure to have your horse ready. Be awake at dawn. I don't like tardiness if it can be helped. You may go now."  
  
Thranduil summoned a group of servants to escort Amir to his chambers for the night and to give him food. He fell asleep almost right away. 


	2. The Journey Begins

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Lord of The Rings or anything Tolkein. King Arthur, Amir, or anything related to them belongs to the legends about him and his knights. So please just leave me alone. I'm only borrowing them for a while.  
  
_Author's Note: Please read and review. I'm desperate to know what people think. Am I doing bad or good? I got tired of mary sues so I decided to write about someone who ends up in middle earth but from another time period. I just hope you find this different. Tell me what you like about it. Give me ideas, whatever you want. I don't care.  
_  
Thranduil paced back and forth in his room until dawn came. What was he supposed to tell Elrond about the boy? That he appeared out of nowhere in front of Lomien. Would the elves in Rivendell believe the little Prince and his story? Why was Amir sent here? Who is Myrddin? There were just too many questions to answer at one time. This problem was going to take some time to figure out. It was a knock on the door that finally broke his concentration.  
  
"Ada, can I come in?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Come in. I need to speak with you anyways. You are leaving for Imladris in a few hours. The human boy will be going with you. It would help my conscience if you looked after him. He's young and naïve." Thranduil said.  
  
"Of course Ada. I saw him in the stables. He was tending to his horse. I did not speak to him but I can tell that he is nervous. Are you sure that he should come?"  
  
"Yes. Amir needs to find himself. He is alone here and needs guidance. I can't give him that but Elrond and Mithrandir can. Legolas, you need to go now. Look after Amir and keep him from danger. He's young; remember that." Thranduil spoke anxiously.  
  
"I will Ada. You can count me to look after him." Legolas replied.  
  
Legolas left his father in peace and went to the stables to get his horse and found Amir there ready to leave. Amir was already on Gringolet with his sword sheathed on his side. It was the sword that Myrddin had given him to protect himself.  
  
'If these elves think I can't protect myself. They had better think again. I can defend myself quite well. Both Gawain and Lancelot said so. Lancelot, it's his rebellion that started the chaos. And now I'm here. Humph.' He thought.  
  
"Amir, are you paying attention? Amir?" Lomien asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm paying attention."  
  
"Then what did Lomien say?" Legolas questioned.  
  
"He said we were leaving and that we need to get a head start." Amir said annoyingly.  
  
"Good. Listen to me boy; I don't want any trouble from you. It's just us three traveling to Imladris. If there is any danger, you need to stay out of the way." Legolas barked.  
  
"But I can defend myself. You haven't me given a chance to prove that. I'm just as good Sir Gareth or Sir Parsifal. I've beaten a lot of the knights at the tournaments." Amir snapped back.  
  
"Tournaments are not the same as battle. If you insist on fighting then you may take your chance. Remember that I will not allow you to get hurt. You said you needed to complete a quest. I will make sure that you live long enough to get to Imladris. Now behave yourself." Lomien responded.  
  
"Sure thing my lord. I will be good and listen to your every word." Amir spoke sarcastically.  
  
He spent the rest of the day in silence while the two elves talked about the darkness that was covering Middle Earth. Amir listened closely to their talking about Sauron and the ring. He realized very quickly about the danger they were facing but still could not figure out why he was here. The only wish Amir had was to get to Imladris so he could sleep and get off Sir Gawain's horse. He still would not accept Gringolet as his own.  
  
Gringolet stirred waking Amir up from his slumber on the horse. They were still riding down the path but Amir caught a glimpse of ugly black creatures heading towards him with swords and clubs flying high. An urge to fight overwhelmed him and he charged at the creatures with Caladbolg unsheathed. Now was his chance to prove that he could defend himself.  
  
Lomien and Legolas heard the commotion behind them. When they turned their horses around they were met with a sight of Amir fighting a band of orcs alone.  
  
"Crazy boy! What does he think he's doing? We had better help him. The boy has no idea of what he is dealing with." Legolas shouted as both he and Lomien sped their horses with arrows spitting from the bows.  
  
Amir paid no attention to the elves as he stabbed and cut off heads one by one. He turned Gringolet around and charged at the creatures again. He fought in the same way that he had been taught by the knights at Camelot. He didn't have a lance but he knew how to use his sword. The Creatures didn't have a shot against him. Caladbolg shined a nice, hot red as it sliced through the flesh of each creature.  
  
Lomien threw his knives as fast as he could aiming them at the orcs. He watched as a crazed Amir slaughtered the orcs one after another in a straight line as he charged back and forth. None of the orcs seemed to have any way of hurting the boy or his horse. As Legolas aimed his bow at the last orc, Amir got in the way as he charged again at the orcs. Amir killed the last creature, stabbing him straight in the chest, but the arrow was too late. He had been accidentally shot by Legolas but didn't notice the wound in his shoulder.  
  
"Little prince, get over here. What were you thinking?" Lomien and Legolas shouted together.  
  
Amir came trotting towards them happily. He was still on a rush of adrenaline as the blood trickled down his shoulder. He didn't care about the wound. He'd seen many knights get injured worse than he was and they still lived. His pride was kicking in.  
  
"Hey, what were those things?" he asked.  
  
"They are orcs and are evil creatures in service of Sauron. I promised my father to look after you. It was foolish to charge at those orcs alone. And yet, you have proven that you can fight bravely. Now, we need to tend that wound of yours." Legolas said.  
  
"It is ironic, Legolas, that you were the one who shot him. It was no orc. As a matter of fact, it was his protector who harmed him." Lomien grinned at the irony of the situation.  
  
"Be quiet Lomien. It's not funny. Come here boy. I need look at you."  
  
"It's not that bad. It hurts a little but I will be okay." Whined Amir.  
  
It didn't matter to the elves that Amir protested. They pulled him off his horse and examined the wound.  
  
"It's deep in the flesh. I'll wrap it but will have to leave the arrow in. This is something more suited to Elrond. I don't have enough training for his injury." Legolas shook his worriedly.  
  
"But Imladris is still several days away. It could become infected. I don't like this one bit." Lomien was worried as well.  
  
"I'll be okay. I've seen people who were hurt worse and they lived."  
  
"No Amir, you need to rest for now. We will try to reach Imladris as soon as possible. I only hope that you will not do any more crazy stunts. I can't let you get hurt worse." Lomien said.  
  
The threesome rested and continued their journey to Imladris in the morning. 


	3. Learning About Amir

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings isn't mine and never will be. Oh well, my little life goes on. I don't Amir or anything about King Arthur. But I did give Amir a personality. When I found him there was nothing about him to give him any light. So I'm borrowing these characters, I'm not making any money, so don't sue me.  
  
**Tree-Huggin Hippie- Thanks for the review. You made my day 'cause I'm very critical of my writing and picky about it.**  
  
**A/N- To anyone reading this, please review at the end. I think it's easy to find the little review clicky box.**  
  
Amir sat on his horse in silence. It was obvious that Lomien and Legolas were upset with him. He didn't really care though; he had killed the orcs just the way he had been taught. The orc slaughter triggered the memory of the knight's creed. One part of the creed said that you were to fight only if it was just. And if your opponent begged for mercy, you were to spare him. It was the honorable and chivalrous thing to do. He had seen nothing but hatred in the elves' eyes towards the orcs. It gave him a feeling that if the orcs had asked for mercy, it would not have been given to them. Hate was all the orcs deserved here. Middle Earth was not a peaceful land; complete chivalry could not exist here. A lack of chivalry made him feel more alone, even at Camlann, the chivalrous honor had remained intact.  
  
Lomien tried to put the puzzle of Amir together. The boy didn't make any senses. He talked about his father, the knights, Myrddin, and a few of the battles. Amir seemed to live by a code that he had been taught all his life. But Lomien still could not put that code together. The 'little prince' could be fierce and angry at one moment then merciful, compassionate, kind, and loving the next. It depended on his situation and where he was at the time. Amir was a mystery.  
  
Legolas contemplated his relationship with Amir. He and the boy had a hard time finding eye to eye. Lomien was able to get closer to him. Maybe it was because Lomien was the first elf that Amir had met. There was one choice Legolas could make about him; he had to try to get to know Amir before they reached Imladris.  
  
"Amir. Wait. I want to talk to you." Shouted Legolas as trotted up next to the boy.  
  
"What do want talk about?" Amir grumbled.  
  
"I thought we could talk about you."  
  
"What is so interesting about me? I'm 13 years old, son of a king, lost in a new place, and I don't know what to do. Does that make you happy?" He snickered.  
  
"You're only 13?! I thought you would have been older. Why would an Istari send a young boy on a long journey alone?"  
  
"Myrddin is not an Istari. I don't even know what an Istari is. No one has told me what they are."  
  
"An Istari is a great counselor. They are some of the wisest in Middle Earth. Most humans would call them wizards."  
  
"Many people have called Myrddin a wizard. But he denies it. He prefers to be called an advisor. Some have said that he is a prophet. Others think he is a fluke. But there is one thing that we all agree on; Myrddin is a very wise man. That cannot be argued. You could call him an Istari if you wish, but I won't." Amir said quietly.  
  
"Your Myrddin sounds like a great man worthy of being called and advisor. I'm sure you miss him."  
  
"I miss him a lot. He has taken care of me for the last two years."  
  
"Why is that, Amir?" Legolas asked.  
  
"My mother had an affair with Lancelot. She was sentenced to death. At the last minute, Lancelot rescued my mother from being executed. It was because of this, that he started a rebellion. My father won and Lancelot's men went into hiding as hermits. Guinivere, my mother, returned to Camelot to live and my father forgave her. During Lancelot's rebellion, my father left my cousin Mordred in charge of the kingdom. Mordred tried take my mother as his wife and to seize the throne. Papa heard about and went home. It all ended at the battle of Camlann where Mordred died and Papa was taken to Avalon to heal. But during all of the Chaos, Myrddin took care of me to make sure that someone from my father's family lived. I'm not sure if he is going to let me take the throne or not. I will only do as Myrddin advises. He said that Papa would be healed and sleep until the time comes when the Britons will need him again."  
  
"Are you immortal, Amir?"  
  
"Yes. It is because of the fairy blood. My great grandmother was a fairy. Why did you ask Legolas?"  
  
"You said your father was sleeping. The way you said it, it just seemed like he could sleep for several millenniums. Humans can't simply sleep forever." Legolas responded.  
  
"I'm glad I could answer your questions. I hope you understand a little more about me. I've had my share of troubles and now I have to deal with yours." Amir said.  
  
"Well Amir, I'm glad you can share them with us. I still don't understand everything about you. But I think we can learn as we travel."  
  
"Legolas! Amir! It might help if you would pay attention. You just might see that we're surrounded." Lomien interrupted.  
  
"I've never seen an elf who would let his senses go while talking to a human." Spat the Imladris elf.  
  
"I would say that you've not spoken with the boy." Legolas snapped.  
  
"It seems so. What is your business at Imladris?" The elf spoke.  
  
"The boy needs to speak with Elrond and Mithrandir if he is here." Lomien responded.  
  
"Is that true boy?"  
  
"Yes sir." Amir said.  
  
"What is it you need to speak with him about?" Another elf spoke  
  
"It is too complicated to be said in a few words. Thranduil would not have sent us if it were a petty thing. He also needs tending to his wounds. We're not able to handle his injury. Please, we need to reach Imladris as soon as possible." Lomien said to the surrounding elves.  
  
"Elrohir, I think that we should let them pass. After all, they are friends. It is good to see you again Legolas. I hope that you are not here over troubling matters. Lomien, I've not seen you for a long time. It is good to see you as well." One of the elves said speaking to the threesome.  
  
"Elladan, are you sure about the boy? We don't know who he is." Spoke Elrohir.  
  
"I'm sure. He is with Mirkwood's Prince. I assume that Thranduil trusts the boy and that is why he sent his son with him." Elladan replied.  
  
Amir was uncomfortable. He felt worse than when he had first met Lomien. These elves seemed ready to take his life. Lomien had only threatened him. He was almost ready to turn Gringolet around ride away for his life but he felt stuck. The Imladris elves would never let him get away.  
  
"Who are you boy?" Elrohir questioned.  
  
"I'm Amir, son of Arthur and Guinivere. I come from Camelot in the kingdom of the Britons." Amir said shakily while trying to keep his composure. He didn't want to appear nervous.  
  
"I've never heard of Camelot or the Britons." Elrohir said suspiciously.  
  
"It doesn't matter now Elrohir. We should let our father handle this situation. That is why they came in the first place."  
  
The surrounding elves dispersed except for Elladan who decided to officially escort the three riders to Imladris. Amir just shivered in the heat of the day. He wasn't feeling too well. He had been shot several days earlier and he hadn't felt anything until now. It was a feeling making him sick.  
  
"You were quite humble back there. What changed?" Legolas whispered in Amir's ear.  
  
"I didn't want to cause a lot problems like when I came to Mirkwood." He said before passing unconscious on the horse.


	4. Gringolet the Smart Horse

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings. I have no claim to anything related to King Arthur. It's sad for me. But at least I can borrow them. That's the happy part.  
  
**_A/N- Please R/R. It would make me so happy to hear from y'all. Ideas Wanted! The only reward I can give you is putting it in the story and giving you credit. I hope that's okay.  
_**  
Gringolet halted when he felt the weight of his rider fully lain across his back. The horse had been in the service of Sir Gawain and knew when a bad situation happened. There had been several times when Gringolet had to carry an injured Gawain back to Camelot and Amir was no different. But this time was different; the horse had no way of going to Camelot so he froze in place with his rider still on top.  
  
Legolas watched as the horse stood confused. Oddly, it was a look on a horse that he had never seen before. He dismounted and tried to calm Gringolet. Lomien and Elladan came jumping to Legolas's side. But Gringolet refused to allow them to take Amir off his back. Every time they tried to pull Amir off, he would stir to leave the boy on. The horse was loyal to his rider and his rider alone. Gringolet caught a glimpse of Imladris in his sight and took off on a dead run. It wasn't Camelot but it was the only place to go.  
  
The elves jumped on their horses in heat trying to catch up. Gringolet was faster and kept his pace at a constant. His pace was guaranteed by years of jousting, traveling, and time spent in battle.  
  
"If I did not know better, I would say that horse is one of the mearas." Legolas said from the top of his horse.  
  
"He does indeed resemble a mearas. What makes you say is not one of them?" Asked Elladan.  
  
"Amir is not of this world. Nothing that he carries is from this world either." Lomien said racing down the hill after Gringolet.  
  
"What do you mean he is not from this world?" Elladan questioned.  
  
"You would be better to explain this Lomien. It was you who found him." Spoke Legolas.  
  
"I didn't really find him. He just appeared."  
  
"Appeared? I do not think I understand at all. Tell me more." Elladan said quite confused.  
  
"I was patrolling the borders of Mirkwood on a very quiet day. There had been no orcs seen, incidents from the spiders, or anything to disturb us that day. It was a very good day. I thought there might be some surprise attack or some conspiracy. It was making me go mad. I had not let my guard down at all that day. Then all of a sudden a boy was standing below the tree. He had a sword on him and was standing beside a horse. I was shocked and was wondering if I was beginning to lose my senses. At first I thought that he was a genius boy from Rohan who had learned how to sneak up on elves. I questioned him like I do everyone who passes through Mirkwood. But he answered my questions funny like and so I took him to see King Thranduil. The king decided that the boy was trustworthy. However, he didn't feel like he could give the boy the right counsel and so he has sent us to have him speak with Elrond and Mithrandir if he is here." Lomien finished saying.  
  
"You are in luck. Mithrandir is here. I'm sure that both he and my father will enjoy speaking with this boy." Elladan laughed.  
  
"And we are lucky that the horse has settled in Imladris. I believe that we can stop. I think that Elrond with see that the boy is injured and will care to him and the horse." Legolas replied to the two elves beside him.  
  
All of Imladris was thrown to a clatter when Gringolet came galloping into the courtyard of the last homely house. Elrond came down the stairs with Mithrandir right after him. They both looked at the odd boy lying on the horse's back whose sword was glittering in a brilliant golden rainbow. The horse stood firm as if he expected someone to come and help his rider. This is exactly what the horse intended to happen.  
  
Mithrandir walked to the horse's side to look at the boy. He was odd looking in the way that he dressed. And there was a look of hopelessness and loneliness etched on his face. The sword was a unique item in that he had never seen one like it. Next, Mithrandir noticed the wound in the shoulder was bleeding and in it was an elven arrow.  
  
The first thing that Elrond saw on the boy was the wound to his shoulder. It appeared to be severe and several days old. There could be no waiting. He had to be tended as quickly as possible. One thing was for sure, the horse wasn't moving until the boy was cared for. That was a very clever horse.  
  
Amir felt reassuring arms begin to lift him from Gringolet's back. He looked up at the compassionate eyes of the man that was holding him. He turned his head slightly and saw many elves looking at him. There were many she-elves among them. But in his delusional state they looked like fairies. One of men around and one on the women appeared to be people that he knew. Two words began to escape his mouth.  
  
"Myrddin? Ninnive?" He said exhausted and everything disappeared in to darkness.  
  
"He has a raging fever. I need to take him upstairs immediately. Mithrandir, it would help if you could allow me to be alone with the boy by keeping people away." Said Elrond.  
"I'll be sure to keep your wishes. The sooner he recovers, the sooner we will know just who he is. I'm very curious already. Now go. I will keep an eye out for your sons." Mithrandir replied.  
  
Elrond took the boy upstairs and laid him on a soft feather bed. He was concerned over the boy's health. The puzzling thing was the elven arrow that was still in the boy's shoulder. What elf would have shot him? If he had been shot by an elf, why did he come to an elven home?  
  
Elrond looked at the boy as he fell into convulsions from the angry fever. After the seizing stopped, Elrond took the short blade in his hand and began to slowly cut away flesh around the wound so he could remove the arrow. He cut very carefully being sure not to damage or slice anything unneeded. After he was able to remove the arrow safely, he sewed the fleshy hole closed and applied several herbs before wrapping the shoulder in a clean bandage. He placed the boy's arm in a sling as well so that the wound wouldn't reopen if the boy moved his arm. As for the fever, only time would tell. He hoped that the boy would live.  
  
Legolas, Lomien, and Elladan came down the path into Imladris where they first noticed an elf caring for a very stubborn Gringolet who did not want his hooves cleaned. It was a very silly sight but was able to give a small comfort to the Mirkwood elves that were still concerned about the little prince's condition. Legolas and Lomien rode silently into Imladris where Mithrandir greeted them.  
  
"Legolas, Lomien; what brings you to Imladris at this time?" He asked.  
  
"We came with a human boy. I see that his horse has already delivered him to you." Lomien responded to the question.  
  
"How is he Mithrandir? I need to know." Legolas pleaded.  
  
"Elrond is caring for him now. He does not wish to be disturbed. But, why are you so anxious to know how he is? I would think that you have patience and competence in Lord Elrond's healing abilities." Mithrandir replied.  
  
"I shot him. It was an accident. I swear on my honor. It happened during an orc attack. He got in the way and I let loose of my bow. He killed the evil pest at least. But I never wanted him hurt. My father made me take a vow to protect him and I was the one who shot him. It's confusing for me Mithrandir." Legolas said exasperated at himself.  
  
"So how is this boy is important?" Mithrandir asked.  
  
"He is the reason that we came. And I now believe that somehow, this boy is tied to the fate of the elves and all of Arda." Lomien stated firmly. 


	5. Elrond Makes a Decision

Disclaimer: I can dig myself to china, crawl on my hands and knees across the continent, beg all I want, but I will never own Lord of the Rings or anything belonging to Tolkein. I also do not own King Arthur or anything in reference to him. That means I don't own Amir. Sniffles and Cries. So I'm going to borrow them. Don't sue me. I'm not stealing anything. Please no jail time either.  
  
**_A/N: Keep reviewing. I like writing this story. But I need to know how much you want me to continue. Flaming is welcome 'cause you won't hurt my feelings at all. This is pre-fellowship. King Arthur legends and LOTR rule! I'm going to see King Arthur on July 7! Yippee. Eigr is the original welsh name for Igraine who is Arthur's mom. So on with the story._**  
  
"Lomien, would you care to explain your beliefs?" Mithrandir asked feeling very puzzled. He rarely felt as confused about something like he did right now.  
  
"It is very odd for a boy to appear suddenly before your eyes. It is only made more complicated when he says that he was sent to complete a quest. A quest that he knows nothing about. I believe that would he is crucial to our current situation with Sauron. My beliefs are only a very strong hunch. But I feel that my hunch is very true." Lomien explained briefly.  
  
"It would seem logical that he is important in our struggle against darkness. He has seen a lot of violence himself. His home is under a lot of stress. Middle earth is much safer for him. I'm sure of that." Legolas stated.  
  
"I will need to speak with him after he recovers. That is of course, if he lives." Said Mithrandir.  
  
Legolas laughed silently to himself. He had a feeling that he was the only one Amir had told about his immortality. It was a complicated immortality between fairies and humans. Amir could get sick, but he would always recover. A mortal wound was the only way he could die. He explained that his father was sleeping until he was needed again. An immortal sleep. That was a funny thought. Legolas couldn't help but wonder if elves existed in Amir's world. There was so much that he wanted to learn about the boy.  
  
Elrond stayed by the boy's bed holding his hand. He seemed so alone and small in the large bed. The boy couldn't be more than 12 or 13 he thought. Yet, he was clad like a warrior and had a great sword that showed signs of being used in an orc hunt. His horse was well muscled and a great runner. The horse was a lot like the great mearas. Elrond looked down at the boy whose fever was starting drop much to his relief. He felt that the boy might live after all.  
  
The sword glinted in the light again and drew Elrond's attention. It was inscribed in some strange language, it had a gold hilt where a small orange gem sat in the middle. The blade itself was made of something even stronger than mithril. It was unbreakable in its silver luster. It glittered in a rainbow of color that bragged about its owner. Why would such a young boy own such a powerful blade? Just who was this boy?  
  
Elladan began his ride back to the borders where his brother had remained. Why hadn't Lomien and Legolas used the lad's name? Was there some kind of secret behind him? The two Mirkwood elves obviously were protective of the child and guarded his secrets quite closely. Elladan felt that they had held back several details from Mithrandir. Why would they do that? The boy was a puzzle.  
  
"Elladan, it is good to see that you've returned to us. Tell me, what do you know about the child?" Elrohir asked.  
  
"I don't know much at all. Lomien and Legolas seem to be holding back. They are very careful about what they say. They haven't even used his name in any conversations. But it seems that the boy comes from a very chaotic situation. It was not explained. Thranduil trusts the boy and so does his son. I have a feeling that the boy may be important in his own right." Elladan said.  
  
"Estel's identity is held in secret from a lot of people. Do you think that they may be hiding something about the boy?" Elrohir asked again.  
  
"It is the best explanation that can be thought of right now. But let's not worry about it. I shall leave the problem to Ada and Mithrandir."  
  
"I will too. But it still does not quiet my curiosity. I'm very suspicious of the boy. Something about him is not right. I felt that from the moment I saw him. It is hard for me to sit in the dust and not know what is going on."  
  
"I know Elrohir. But we must be patient. He will be revealed to us soon." Elladan replied.  
  
Four days passed and Elrond still sat at Amir's bed in a constant vigil. He had not allowed anyone in the room. The boy's fever had broken and his wound was healing on time. It should only be a matter of time before he woke up. But still, Elrond would not budge from his vigil. He wanted to be there when the boy woke up from his coma. There were so many questions he wished to ask him, but knew he would have to hold back.  
  
Amir felt another hand holding his arm. It felt like a strong but calm hand. He had became an expert with hands after so much turmoil, he knew a friendly hand from a hating hand. Groggily, he began to open his eyes and stared into the face of an elf. It was a kind face like one he hadn't seen since he last saw his mother. His mama may have had an affair with Lancelot, but he loved her same. Her green eyes could light up the room in an instant and her blonde hair often reminded him of angel stories she told him at night. He felt that she still loved his father, but with him being gone so long it was easy for her to fall into another man's seductions. It wasn't her fault; it was Lancelot's fault. He had saved his mother from being executed but she had come back to Arthur. The past two years never would have happened if Lancelot could have only stayed away from Guinivere. Curse Lancelot! But Amir turned his attention back to the elf. The elf held his hand and showed true concern for him. That expression of concern was just what his father had showed when Sir Cliges had accidentally pushed him out of the second tower window when he was six. Papa had come home as fast as he could when he heard news of the fall. His papa stayed with him at his side for three days straight without food or water. It hurt him to think of his parents being gone.  
  
Elrond could see that the boy was in a lot of emotional pain. It was pain that he couldn't see past. It would take time for the healing to begin. Then there was a look of confusion on the child's face.  
  
"Where am I?" the boy asked.  
  
"You are in Imladris little one. You had a very serious wound in your shoulder. My name is Elrond and I am lord of Imladris. It might help if I knew your name and who you are." Elrond said commandingly and then saw the look of fear in the boy's eyes. The child seemed somewhat paranoid.  
  
"Yes sir. My name is Amir. Thranduil said that I should talk to you when I got here. He said something about you being able to give me better counsel. I don't mean to hurt anyone, sir. Please don't do anything to me." Amir stuttered.  
  
"I'm sorry if I scared you with the way I spoke. I don't normally have young human boys come riding unconscious into my home. I will speak with you if you're willing to tell me the whole story about yourself and where you come from."  
  
"Lineage included?"  
  
"It might help to know."  
  
"The whole story is a very long story. I don't know if you want to hear it. I can give you a condensed story that will still be long."  
  
"We have plenty of time to hear the whole story. No one will interrupt us because I ordered everyone to stay away from here. And don't sit up so fast. You could hurt yourself. Let me help." Elrond said while helping Amir to sit up properly.  
  
"I already told you that my name is Amir. I'm the son of the High King Arthur Pendragon and his wife Guinivere. My papa is the king of the Britons. He is the son of Uther Pendragon and Eigr . Uther was the brother of king of Ambrosius Aurelianus . They were the sons of Constantine Waredwr and the fairy Gwendol. Together the brothers overthrew the evil King Vortigen. Ambrosius was king first and after he died childless, Uther came to the throne." Amir started to explain.  
  
"Keep talking Amir. I'm listening." Elrond said quite interested already.  
Amir continued telling the story of how his father was born, came to power by pulling the sword out of the stone an on and on. He told the stories of the knights and his father's quests, battles, failures, and accomplishments. But when he came to telling the story of the last two years, he felt reluctant to tell it but he continued anyways. Then he talked about Camlann and began his story of how he came to Middle Earth.  
  
"And so Myrddin sent me here. I appeared before Lomien who questioned me and then took me to King Thranduil. He listened to me and decided I would be better off coming here to talk with you and Mithrandir. On our way here, we ran into some orcs. I started fighting and then Legolas and Lomien came to help me. There was one last orc standing, Legolas aimed but I got in the way. I killed the pest but he ended up shooting me. We traveled on and met up with some of your elves that didn't like me. We were allowed to continue and Elladan escorted us. I must've went unconscious and then I woke up here." Amir said finally finishing a tale that he taken several hours to tell.  
  
"You have a very fascinating story little one. I will leave you in peace to sleep. But there will be no visitors for a few more days. Sleep well. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
Elrond left the room and went to speak with Mithrandir, Legolas, and Lomien. Amir was an incredible young man with a very long history. He still had many secrets about him.  
  
"Lord Elrond! How is Amir?" Legolas questioned anxiously.  
  
"He is fine. But I find that he is a very stressed child. I believe that he will be important to us against Sauron. He has dealt with an evil like him already. The evil was different but just as strong. I can see it in his eyes. Mordred was a demon child. He ruined the Britons. Mithrandir, I think that you need to speak with him in the morning. It would help him to see you. You would probably be comfort to the boy. His description of Myrddin is very similar to you. In the meantime, I would like for Legolas and Lomien to stay. I'm sending riders to Lothlorien and Mirkwood right as we speak. There is need for a counsel of elves. I hope that you two would be willing to represent Mirkwood, but I also want Thranduil here. I hope that Galadriel and Celeborn will come in person. His appearance is very troubling and hopeful to me." Said Elrond.  
  
"We will stay my lord. Amir is the most important issue right now." Lomien said quickly.  
  
"Indeed. I think I will enjoy speaking to the boy." Mithrandir replied.  
  
Amir felt at peace in Imladris. He could almost call Elrond papa already. He seemed to understand Amir quite well.  
  
Elrond felt that a counsel of elves was appropriate for this event. Amir was something big. He was big in a mystery. He had a crucial part in Arda's future. The lord of Imladris felt that Amir did not know just how strong he was. The boy was a gift of the Valar and of Myrddin. Elrond did not know the boy's part of fate but knew it was important. 


	6. Small Talk With Mithrandir

**Disclaimer: Don't own Lord of the Rings or anything about King Arthur. But I do own Lomien. So don't sue, imprison, torture, or anything else.**  
  
_A/N- Please review with cherries and sugar on top. I'm very tired of work and could use some cheering up. So read on._  
  
Amir woke to the sound of an old man. The man seemed nice but was frightening at same time. He looked like a great man of power and wisdom. Was this the Mithrandir that the elves had spoken of? If so, he did not look or seem anything like Myrddin. Myrddin was old but he looked like a 30 year-old man. Unless you knew who he was, Myrddin could pass as an ordinary human and not a powerful adviser. But would Mithrandir be like Myrddin in wisdom, counsel, and wit?  
  
"Hello little one. I trust you had a night of rest."  
  
"Yes sir. It was the best sleep that I've had in two years. Imladris is quiet and nice. Everything that Camelot used to be." Amir said.  
  
"That is good to hear. I hope that you don't mind speaking to an old man. I should introduce myself, I am Mithrandir. Though most humans call me Gandalf."  
  
"Then you are mistaken about me. I am part fairy as well. You would not call Elrond human even though he is half. He is referred to as an elf. I am simply Amir."  
  
"So you have a sense of pride about your heritage. That is a good quality to find in a person. It would help if you would tell me more about the fairies." Mithrandir laughed.  
  
"I am more than happy to do so. The fairies live with the elfs in Avalon. The elfin folk keep to themselves mainly. They enjoy making crafts and most of there handiwork is passed on to humans. It was an elfin smith who created my papa's sword. The fairies are quite social. They enjoy being in the company of humans and many marry them. That was the case of Constantine and Gwendol. Until I came here, I had never seen an elf. They don't leave Avalon. Papa was able to see one when he went to Avalon the first time. The fairies aren't afraid of being loud. They are magical creatures with a lot of power. Fairies are well known for playing jokes on people. Papa was the brunt of many. I was spared somehow. It was probably the doing of Myrddin and his threats. You don't want to mess with him."  
  
"Your fairies seem like delightful folk. What is the normal lifespan of a fairy and an elf in your world?"  
  
"Both races are immortal. They can only be killed by fatal wounds. Elfs don't marry humans. They stay by themselves. A half-fairy half-human can become ill but they always recover. Only a mortal wound can kill them. I fit into that category."  
"So I have and immortal human because of his fairy lineage. This will prove interesting at the counsel." Mithrandir stated.  
  
"Counsel?" Amir asked confused.  
  
"Yes. Elrond sent riders out last night to summon elves from Lothlorien and King Thranduil from Mirkwood. I believe they will all want to speak with you."  
  
"Oh, Myrddin. What have I gotten myself into?" Amir choked.  
  
"Tell me more of Myrddin. He fits the description of an Istari."  
  
"He's very old but looks relatively young. Myrddin is passive and laid back. Often times he is very melancholic. I would say that he is more of an emotional up and down kind of man. Like when he gets a really big vision about something good, he goes crazy with excitement. He lets fire loose everywhere in the sky, starts gibbering in Greek, feasts appear out of nowhere, and he dances on the tables while people are eating. And so you know, Greek is a dead language from the past and thankfully he's never stepped in anyone's food."  
  
"He no longer seems to be an Istari. Though the table dancing reminds me of the hobbits."  
  
"Hobbits?" Amir asked.  
  
"They are child sized creatures. They like to eat a lot and live in holes in the ground. But their holes are very sophisticated. And yes, hobbits are very social among there own kind but outsiders aren't very welcome."  
  
"Sounds like Gnomes."  
  
"Whatever you wish to call them Amir. I tell you that Elrond and I will do everything in our power to help you. You are a prince and the son of a great king. I no longer doubt anything about you."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"The Valar gave me a dream last night. It showed me everything you have told Elrond and much more. Myrddin was right to send you. I will obey the Valar and will make sure that Myrddin sees you again. They did not show me how. But we will find a way. Be sure of that Amir."  
  
"I will Mithrandir."  
  
"Rest now. You will need it for the counsel. No doubt that our fellow elves will question you harshly and for great lengths at a time. I will see you later." Mithrandir advised. 


	7. Facing the Counsel

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings isn't mine and never will be. King Arthur is not up for sale. So I don't own anything about him or his knights. I do own Lomien and any other original characters in this story. So I'm poor and not making anything off of this. So please don't sue 'cause if you did I wouldn't be able to pay you.  
  
Please R/R. It would make me so happy.  
  
Two months passed quietly by as Amir recovered and returned to what could be called a normal routine. He learned to read and write both sindarin and quenya. Many of the elves were surprised to see just how fast he learned. But Amir was not a normal boy and the elves knew that from the start of things. Mithrandir left Imladris for a while to tend to other business that he had and returned as quickly as possible. Legolas and Lomien finally knew their young friend and the three spent many hours together with Elladan and Elrohir. It was about this time that the elves from Lothlorien and Mirkwood arrived.  
  
Amir waited in Elrond's study to be introduced to the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien. He insisted that introduction be private because of his shyness. He had met Thranduil privately the first time and he wanted to meet Celeborn and Galadriel the same way. Turning around to face the door, he saw the Lord and Lady looking straight into his eyes. But it was Lady Galadriel that gave him more curiosity.  
  
"You must be the boy that Elrond spoke of. Do not fear us. We are here to help. Your redemption is close little one. It is very close." He felt her word penetrating his soul. She did not speak with her lips; she spoke with her mind.  
  
"Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel. I'm pleased to meet you and I mean that sincerely. It is encouraging to know that there are others in the world that are willing to help the littlest of people." Amir said politely.  
  
"You are not fully human. I can sense it in the air. It seems that you are closer in being to the Lord of Imladris than a human." Celeborn said sternly.  
  
"You're right sir. I am part fairy. Because of that, I'm immortal in a similar way that you are except I can get sick. But I always recover."  
  
"Amir, you have much to tell us. Many rumors fly around Imladris. It seems that you are not fully understood." Said Galadriel.  
  
"Right again my Lady. It is very difficult to tell my story to everyone I meet. That is why I'm going to tell it in full to the counsel. Though it will be very long."  
  
"Everyone there will be listening. I would advise you to give us details that you may not have mentioned before." Celeborn added.  
  
Amir escorted them out to their rooms to be polite. His focus was on the coming days when his fate would be decided. Living with the elves was peaceful but it made him miss the old days of the tournaments and tales the knights would tell at nightly feasts. He had been raised to be a crown prince but now he felt he was the servant. Perhaps that was what Myrddin wanted him to do? Amir didn't know.  
  
Celeborn was clouded with thoughts of his recent introduction to the boy who was called Amir. He was a polite young child with several years ahead of him. But there was a warrior and savior in him. It was easy to see in the trained eye. Celeborn's long years had given him the sight into this matter. Amir was a true prince among people. This was a boy who would be a leader among men and elves.  
  
Galadriel came to her husband with the same thoughts. They shared their feelings more intimately than most couples. It was the only way to properly rule Lothlorien and keep it as safe as it was. Lorien was a beautiful place untouched by the darkness. Amir was the breath of fresh that they had waited for. He was untainted by Sauron and could not be corrupted. He had proven it in his dealings with Lancelot and especially Mordred. For such a young child, Amir was wise beyond his 13 years. It was good Middle Earth to have him. Tomorrow was judgment day. She only hoped that the boy would be ready for the task at hand.  
  
Imladris was more quiet than usual that night. A hush of worry had befallen the small city. They had loved the boy and did not want their new prince to be harmed. It was all a matter of time before fate played her part in this story.  
  
Morning came and Amir was up early remembering Thranduil's words, 'I don't like tardiness if it can be helped.' It would be nice to see the King of Mirkwood again. He had proven to be a good ally and friend. Thranduil had amazingly treated him like an equal and not as a little child. Celeborn and Galadriel seemed nice enough. Both were wise and kind. He couldn't help but think that they were the closest things to Camelot that he had found yet. Galadriel had the grace that ladies of Camelot had held before the chaos. Celeborn was polite like Sir Galahad. Galahad was the perfect knight; he had been polite, merciful, loyal, just, compassionate, loving, and handsome. He had shown chivalry in its true form and perhaps that was why he had found the Grail and died after seeing it. Supposedly, the grail was such a mighty sight that once seeing it a person had no reason to fear death and simply asked to die then. That had been Galahad's fate. It was a fate did not bother Amir one bit. Amir had thought that to die in such a way would be the most glorious way of dieing. Suddenly Amir knew what he wanted. He wanted to have the attitude of Galahad. He would show Middle Earth Galahad's chivalry. It was the way to quell things. That was it; he knew how he would act on his quest.  
  
Elrond entered the counsel room where everyone was gathering. He had Amir sitting on his right side. It was the only place fit for a future king. The circle was wide and filled with elves from every kingdom belonging to them. He looked around to find everyone staring at the boy. It was time to speak his truth. And so Amir began to speak. 


	8. Questions and Estel's Reassurance

Disclaimer: Don't own Lord of the Rings or King Arthur. That's it.  
  
**_A/N- For those of you wondering Amir IS the son of King Arthur. His name is derived from the original welsh form which is Amhar. The first person to write about him was the author Nennius. He wrote very little about Amhar except that he guarded his father's chamber and was later killed by him for unknown reasons and is buried at Llygad Amr in Ergyng. The place is now called Gamber Head or Herefordshire. Arthur is also said to have another son named Borre but is also called Loholt or Ilinot. He was the son of Arthur and Lady Lisanor of Cardigan. Mordred first appeared as Medraut and was said to be the son of Arthur's half-sister Morgawse and her husband Lot who was King of Orkney. This less known fact about Mordred was written by Geoffrey of Monmouth which he based on earlier accounts. Though Amir is an Arabic name, it is the most common form that people use in reference to Amhar._**  
  
_PLEASE Read and Review. It makes working people feel better._  
  
The next several hours were filled with stories of damsels in distress and knights in shining armor. Amir mainly told stories about his mama, papa, and half-brother. Those were the stories that comforted him the most. He finished his very long tale and then the questions came.  
  
"Why would Mordred try to take the throne?" An elf asked.  
  
"I don't really know. I have been told that he thought that since Papa put him in charge while he was gone, it would be a good time to take the kingdom as his own. He never had a claim to it but with me "dead," it would be easy to say that someone new should take the throne. Papa never officially declared anyone his heir, not even me, but Myrddin always seemed to insist that I would take it." Amir replied.  
  
"How long was your father king of the Britons?" Lord Erestor questioned.  
  
"To be honest, I don't know. He's always seemed to be younger than what he is. Papa never told his age to anyone. Neither did Myrddin. I know that Papa claimed the throne at the age of 17 but it took several years before he had control over everything. And since that time, the Britons have lived in such a golden age that time doesn't seem to matter much anymore. I think that after most people reach 18 they just forget how old they are. One man tried to say that my father had been king for over 100 years but I doubt that. Now, Myrddin is probably that old. But they both are immortal but not nearly as old as you. I know that because they were born after the fall of Rome."  
  
"What do you believe is your purpose here?" Said Galadriel  
  
"I believe that I am here to help you. The details are still sketchy but I'm starting to get a more clear picture everyday."  
  
The questions dragged on for the better part of a week before it finally stopped. Amir answered them all to the best of his knowledge. There were time when he was ridiculed and others when he seemed to be glorified. He was a 13 year-old boy trying to explain things to elves that were thousands of years old. The elven counsel was meeting to talk about Amir in private before making a final decision on him. He wandered down to the stables where he found a man that was dressed like a wild mad man. Yet this man seemed more civil than the Saxons or Anglons that had tried invading many times before.  
  
"And who are you boy?" The man asked.  
  
"I am Amir. Who are you? Where do you come, sir?"  
  
"My name is Aragorn, though most here call me Estel. I am a ranger, one of the Dunedain. And where are you from?"  
  
"I'm from Briton."  
  
"I never heard of such a place. Where is it? And what people do you come from?"  
  
"It's in another world. And I'm part fairy and part human. The counsel is deciding what to do with me right now. It makes me feel nervous. I've never been under hard judgment before now."  
  
"We all have our days of trial Amir. They will make the right choice for you. Though you will probably be sent to Lorien for a while. It is safe there and you can grow up in peace for a change. I can see that fear in your young eyes. Do not be afraid. Your journey will begin soon enough and I swear that I will assist you in any way I can." 


	9. Judgment Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or King Arthur or anything in reference to him. It doesn't matter what I say I still don't own them.  
  
_The King Arthur movie was good. But I don't like the way they portray Guinivere as being warrior like. You won't find that in the legends and so they messed it up but it was still good no matter what. A different twist on a great story. _

The council had finally come to a decision on Amir's fate. He was feeling very nervous at what they might decide. His life rested in their hands. Whatever their decision was, it would be followed through. Amir swore on life that he would allow them to make the decisions for him on the big conflicts.  
  
As he was called back to face the council, Amir looked around the buildings sadly only wanting to go home. Imladris reminded him painfully of Camelot, his home. Camelot had been the proud capitol of Briton. It was the place where the tournaments were held along with all of the major holiday feasts and festivals. The chapel was only 200 feet away from the castle. It had been the place of many memorable Christmas and Easter masses. The chapel was also the place where his father had declared that the quest for the Holy Grail was to begin. He remembered the stables behind the kitchens where all of the large animals were kept. It had been full of horses, cows, sheep, and the holiday donkey that was used for the Christmas and Easter pageants. Papa had prided himself in only having the best. Then there was the castle that was his home and place of birth.  
  
It had taken years before his mother was finally able to have a child. She only had one baby. That baby had been Amir himself. He was considered a miracle child because of the trouble that had gone into his birth. Mama spent several days in labor before Amir was finally born and then he had come out blue in the face. Everyone had thought him stillborn before he suddenly screamed much to the relief of his mother. Amir was christened the first Sunday after his birth. The years had passed and he grew up.  
  
When he was ten, Papa had allowed him to become a part time guard to his bedchambers. It hadn't lasted long though. Eight months later just after his eleventh birthday was when the chaos began. Myrddin and Papa had agreed for Amir to be taken away for the safety of the kingdom. If Arthur died then his son could take his place as king. It was painful to be taken from his family. Mama was long gone, his half-brother dead, and Papa was off to war. The scabbard of Excalibur had been stolen which meant that Papa was vulnerable to wounds. Amir could very easily lose everyone he loved. In the end Myrddin was left to comfort him. Now he was gone too.  
  
Amir had clung to the elves he knew now. He loved Elrond dearly; Lomien, Legolas, and the twins were like brothers to him. Fate was ready to play itself out.  
  
The doors of the council room opened and everyone was seated quietly. His face looked confused as he thought they would be ready to burst out talking about the verdict. He didn't know what the council members had been thinking. Fear was almost ready to overwhelm him.  
  
"Welcome back little one. Do not worry. You will be peaceful soon enough." He heard a voice speaking in his head. It was Lady Galadriel.  
  
"We've made our decision. I have agreed with the council to the final compromise. You will be taken to Lothlorien for a few months to recover mindfully from the pain. It will help. Then you will return to Imladris and head back to Mirkwood where you were found in the first place. From there you will be taken east. We believe that there is a darkness forming there that maybe stronger than that of Sauron. Hopefully, you are the prophesized child who will defeat it. That is the only explanation we can come to you." Elrond announced.  
  
"Are you willing to follow through with this plan?" Thranduil asked.  
  
"I am sir. It was always my intentions to do whatever it was you asked of me. But what is this prophecy?" Amir replied.  
  
"If it is true than you will see it out. The prophesy simply said that a mysterious child would come from nowhere to the forests of Mirkwood with a troubled mind. He would rest from his pain and go unto the east to defeat the evil that awaits him there. The child is the chosen one of the Valar. It is also said in the prophecy that the chosen one would be sent from another place by the wisest man he knew. You seem to fit the description quite well little one." Celeborn said.  
  
"I never thought I could be so important. Are you sure I'm the chosen one?"  
  
"Who else could it be? You will decide the fate of Middle Earth alone in the end. But I must warn you that if you defeat this unknown darkness, Sauron will still return." Lomien responded.  
  
"Then I accept the challenge."  
  
"This is your greatest hour Amir son of Arthur. Do not waste it or let anyone down. Your quest is about to begin." Elrond told him proudly.  
  
Two weeks later Amir left with a group of elves to Lothlorien. The journey was uneventful and quiet. He would rest before the hard part was to begin.


	10. Passage of Time

_Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or King Arthur. They belong to Tolkein and all of the legends created about them. So I'm not going to steal them. Okay, so please don't sue me. This is just fan fiction, not the real story.  
_  
**2 years later**  
  
It had been true in what Elrond had said about Lothlorien. It had given him the peace of mind he had been missing for so long. Celeborn and Galadriel had treated him like their own child and they had become his foster parents. He loved the two elves dearly. He had felt the peace of the forest from the moment he stepped in to the forest. But now was the day that he would set out to meet his destiny.  
  
The council had wanted Amir to grow up some before he went out to fight. They had seen it in his eyes when they met. Now he was 15 and ready to ride to the east. He met with Celeborn and started the long ride to Imladris where he would meet up with Lomien, Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir. They were to be his companions on his travels to the far east.  
  
Gringolet hadn't aged under the care of the elves. It took months before Amir was finally willing to claim the horse as his own. Before then, he had always regarded Gringolet as being Sir Gawain's horse. Sir Gawain and his brothers had been his much older cousins who babied and played with him throughout his life before their tragic deaths.  
  
"Amir, it is time to go. Do not waste anymore time." Celeborn scolded.  
  
"I know sir. I'm all ready to leave. I just had to say goodbye to my home."  
  
"It is always hard to leave this place behind. But come now. We must go."  
  
And so the journey to Imladris began. Celeborn heard a strange rustling in the trees. He looked harder and noticed that it was a band of orcs riding on wargs. Amir noticed the familiar look of danger that he had seen in the Lord's eyes before. It was time for a little fight. This time, he would not get shot by and elf at least.  
  
Caladbolg was quickly unsheathed and glinting hot red in the light. Amir wasted no time and soon gutted his first orc in two years. He turned and watched Celeborn whip out his bow and begin to shoot the orcs down one by one.  
  
One of the stupid orcs lunged for Amir's horse and was quickly crunched on the ground by crushing the chest cavity. Gringolet was a big horse of course. Years of fighting in Briton had shaped him into the great beast that he was now. Nobody dared to make the horse angry for fear of his response. Even an elf could not know what he might do.  
  
Celeborn turned and shot down the orcs just as fast as Amir slaughtered them with his sword. He had once asked the boy what the sword's name meant. He had simply replied, "hard lightning", and left it at that. The sword had become famous as being harder than mithril and seemed impossible to break unless used against Caladbolg. There was no match against that beautiful sword.  
  
The fight did not last long against the warriors. Perhaps the orcs had learned their lesson as they retreated quickly back into the mountains. There would be no more attacks the rest of the journey.  
  
"That was too easy. Why did they give up so quickly?" Amir asked.  
  
"What would you do if you saw the sword that is sheathed on your side? It was glowing red like a fire. You swiped them out easily with it. Your sword is unlike anything seen before. Caladbolg has a personality of it's own. Have you seen it shine like the rainbow when in a good mood? That sword is special and its glowing is not the only strange thing about it. Until I saw Caladbolg, I had never been around any object that could break mithril. It is a mighty weapon and must be used carefully." Celeborn replied.  
  
"Oh. That makes sense. I never thought of it that way. To me, my sword is no greater than Exalibur or Galantine. They are all elfin in nature and creation. There are some swords just as great as mine."  
  
"Than you have good craftsmen in Avalon. Many people would do anything to own your sword Amir. That is why you must protect it."  
  
"I know. I sleep with it just as my father did with Excalibur." Amir laughed.  
  
Life went on and the two say Imladris in their sights. It was a pleasing sight to see again. It was always a homely place for anyone. But only the first leg of the journey was ending. 


End file.
